This study intends to clarify the unexplained and inappropriate renal loss of phosphate in patients with tumor-induced osteomalacia (oncogenic hypophosphatemic osteomalacia). This syndrome is almost certainly caused by a humor factor. Studies will be constructed to assess renal tubular function in these patients and to investigate thei serum for causing alterations in phosphate transport in 2 different cultured cell lines.